


The Rose

by summerholiccc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Francis' view
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerholiccc/pseuds/summerholiccc
Summary: 写于2016。仏第一视角注意。人称切换注意。
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	The Rose

我用手支起脸颊，保持着这幅慵懒的模样打量着眼前的人。不久前心血来潮到了这个快节奏又年轻莽撞的国家倍感不适应，在心里感慨不已，果然还是找家咖啡厅慢悠悠地消磨时光更适合自己啊。那位白俄罗斯姑娘也是这里的常客，同是异国之人，一来二去也便熟稔了。此时她正坐在我的对面，澄紫色双瞳清澈而深远，在晴日之下折射出斑驳的亮光。她微垂眼帘，细密的睫毛微微颤动，在阳光的照耀下镀上一层金边。我十分赞叹她长发的漂亮色泽，米白的发色映衬着东欧人白皙的脸庞，愈发显得这柔和的颜色生动自然。

娜塔莎小姐真是个美人啊。我眯缝起双眼，看着她降低视线，用手捧起杯子轻轻啜了一口。

“谢谢。”她说着看向我，礼貌地将唇角勾起适当的弧度。我眨了眨眼睛，在短暂的诧异过后才察觉自己刚刚那句赞赏不知不觉已溢出唇齿之间了。也是，按照我的个性，对于女性的赞美是从不掖藏在心里的。这样思忖，也就为自己的疏漏找了个台阶下，以便释然。

她将杯子搁置在桌上，发出细微的瓷器撞击的声响。接着转过头去，看着玻璃窗外熙熙攘攘的美国街道。

“娜塔莎小姐在想念恋人吗？”说话之前，我大概在脑海里简单组织了一下这句话。怎么说呢，讲英语真是太难受了。白俄罗斯姑娘听到我莫名其妙的询问转过头来，沉默不语地凝视着我。

我只是因为习惯思维的自由散漫，一时兴起就这么问了一句。半晌对方没有说话，我估计是得不到答复了，于是开始思索下一个与她交流的话题。她只是咬唇低头，用手来回摩挲着光洁的杯壁，双眸之间波光流转，不知道在思索些什么。

“也许是吧……不过不知道是不是恋人啊。”她抬起头来，很认真地看向我，慢悠悠地回答，好像在斟酌用词，眉宇之间竟然蕴含着一丝哀愁。

“波诺弗瓦先生怎样看待恋爱？”她依旧礼貌地笑着，不过十分难得的是，笑容里掺进了更多真心的愉悦。她刚刚说到“恋爱”这个词，我的脑海里便忽然浮现出自己数不胜数风花雪月的往事，不由得轻轻笑出了声。

“恋爱这种事情，是最愚蠢也最浪漫的啊。堕入沼泽也好，陷入情网也罢，浅尝辄止却依稀舔䑛到的那种充满诱惑的甜蜜才是最吸引人的。恋爱若是调色盘上的一部分，那绝对是很漂亮也很神秘的颜色，就像娜塔莎小姐的瞳色一般摄人心魄。”我十指交叉，轻抵于下颌，带着笑意说道。对于女性的赞美之辞，我自己都佩服自己的信手拈来。

“可爱的娜塔莎小姐想和法兰西的哥哥恋爱吗？”我微眯起眼睛笑着说道，伸手撩开散落到视线里的发丝，勾到耳畔。

“您真会说笑啊。不过，想听听我的故事吗？”她对于我的略微冒犯没有生气，只是闭起眼睛，依旧保持着她骨子里的不动声色。未几，又重新睁开双眼，眼底漾起几缕温柔。

对于这样的请求，若是拒绝那可太愚蠢了。听听美人的故事未尝不是一件乐事。咖啡厅里的暖气让我感到有点闷热，我伸手撩起垂落得可以用“放荡不羁”来形容的头发，扎成一束发辫。

“洗耳恭听，娜塔莎小姐。”

波诺弗瓦先生，我和您简直是太不一样了，我觉得我是个恋爱白痴。

【她接着停顿了一会，我趁此间隙仔细端详着她的双眼，捕捉到了一丝难以察觉的落寞。】

那是在一个难得下起雨的凛冬——若再详细一点的话，是一个难得晴霁的下午，我便是那时认识了那个如暖阳一般的美国男孩。

那时我正趴在靠窗的桌子上看书，在面包发酵的芬芳之中昏昏欲睡。他打开门的时候，屋外的冷风窜进充斥着暖气的一隅之地，门上的风铃与嗖嗖的风声相和，叮当作响。

【“娜塔莎小姐的职业是……?”在得到她的允许后，我开口问道。

“我在明斯克有一家很小的面包店。”她喝了一口杯中的茶，润了润嗓子，接着继续说下去。】

他的上半身探进来，在看到我之后不好意思地绽出一个笑容。他金色的短发干净利落，不过有那么一两撮很青春地翘起来——啊，抱歉，虽然觉得很不恰当，不过我也只能用这个词来形容了。

我这才起身，走到他的面前。他比我略高，注视他的时候，我必须微微抬起头。我看着他取下鼻梁上的那副眼镜，潦草地擦拭了一会镜片上氲氤的水汽，然后再认真地把它戴回原处。

您问我印象最深的是什么？是他的眼睛。波诺弗瓦先生，您去过白俄罗斯吗？若您见过纳拉齐湖，或许就能明白我的感受了。他镜片之后的双眼就如纳拉齐湖湖水一般碧蓝澄澈，只要有微风吹过便能泛起涟漪，那种纯粹仿佛剔除了一切杂质一般。实话实说，我像个傻子一样盯着他的眼睛足足半晌，现在想起来真是有点失态。

然后他用憋足的俄语问我他是否能进来。我收起流连在他脸上的目光，只是点点头表示同意。

还好我能说一点英语，以至于交流没有那么难受。他是美国人，一个居无定所的画家，来这里取景，身上带的钱花完之后就不知何去何从了。

他在讲自己艰难的故事的时候，依旧阳光般灿烂地笑着，好像在讲述一个发生在别人身上的逸闻趣事。

收留这个叫阿尔弗雷德的美国大男孩，说实在的，一开始我觉得其实和收留了一只流浪动物性质并无不同。

有几件特别奇怪的事情，我想也就只会发生在他的身上，譬如他能在我失眠看书的时候兴致勃勃地搬张椅子坐在我身旁，对着一个比木头还生硬的听众——这一点我还是很清楚的——整夜地讲一些很个人英雄主义的故事。因为他的思维很跳跃，这些故事总是没有结尾。

以及，说我不会笑。

【听到这里，我一时怔住了。】

“娜塔，你为什么不愿意笑一下呢？”某天他摆弄着颜料盘里混得已经看不出是颜色的颜色，大概是这么问的，但语气里的认真我至今还记得。

我觉得他问得实在是太莫名其妙了，于是转头面向他，抿唇很礼貌地笑了一下。“这不就是在笑吗。”

“不是这样的……”他没有抑制住语气里的遗憾，“怎么会跟西伯利亚冷气流一样呢。想要真心实意地对我笑啊，哪怕把我当小丑一样看待也好。”然后，飞瞥了我一眼，目光灼灼。我只是面无表情地盯着他，回味着他意味不明的话。蓦然发现他脸颊上沾染上了飞溅的颜料，于是开口平淡地提醒他注意。

有时候会想，要是那个时候走上前去为他擦掉，是不是就不会遗憾了？

另外波诺弗瓦先生，您觉得我不会笑吗？ 

【她以一个疑问结束了这个事件的叙述。正聚精会神听着的我突然被这么一问，一时间怔住了。我仔细回忆起这几日与她接触时的一颦一笑。“当然是会的啊……不过美人，哥哥我和那位美国人所想的基本相同。您的笑会给人空洞的感觉哟。就像俄罗斯套娃那种象征性吧。总之，很有距离感。”

她点点头，表示明白我的意思，若有所思。】

之后发现他凝视着我的次数越来越多，有时不慎趴在桌上睡着醒来后会发现身上盖着他的外套。我好几次想要道谢，可是不过嗫嚅嘴唇罢了，什么也说不出来。终于有一天，我察觉到桌上空空的花瓶里被人插上了红玫瑰。

就算对于恋爱毫无经验的我那个时候也能明白这是什么意思了啊。

【红玫瑰啊。这时我忍不住笑了起来：“您是什么态度呢？拒绝还是接受？”】

虽然很漂亮，但我不喜欢的确实是那种植物的漂亮。它的红色太过于炙热和直白了，思来想去都是我所不能接受的美。而且，我好像不会侍弄这种娇艳的西方花朵。

于是我手足无措，最终还是让它死了。开始是花瓣蔫了，之后边缘开始泛黑，侵蚀了瞩目的鲜红，接着苟延残喘地吊在花托上，被冷风吹得簌簌打转。

虽说如此，我却非常害怕送花之人看见我的冷漠态度，感觉自己像个做错事的孩子一样，这心理确实有些奇怪。可把花扔掉更会使人心碎吧，于是我装作若无其事的样子把花原封不动地摆在那，回避着送花之人碧蓝色眼眸中流露出的失落，我很不道德地只是在心里一遍又一遍地道歉，简直要开始忏悔了。

又过了些日子吧——某个晚上，他坐在我的对面——就像现在我们两个人的位子。他说，我很喜欢你，你呢，娜塔莎？

拜托，那个时候，我只觉得一阵晕眩。我能感受到自己冰封已久的心脏终于开始跳动了。我低下头，尽力掩藏起自己在昏黄烛光里泛红的脸颊，不知是不是因为暖气开久了的缘故，耳根滚烫。

您能体会那种感受吗？仿佛摆脱桎梏的鸟终于飞出囹圄，可是真正扇动翅膀飞舞的时候虽兴奋不已，却对着苍穹涌起一种恐惧，一种无形的排斥。是因为被囚禁久了，这种可怕的念头深根蒂固了吗？他身上有我一向追求着的温暖与明媚，几乎要把我融化。可我好像不具备正确表达自己想法的能力和资格，连一句抱歉都无法开口。我确实在那一瞬间不知道该怎么回答他，只是双手紧紧攥着裙摆布料，眼神恍惚。我几乎已经触及渴慕已久的那个结果了，可是在伸手抓住的那一瞬间没由地开始胆怯，开始惶恐。

我忘记了我是怎么逃避过去的，总而言之我没有给他任何答复。那种感觉，我也不愿意再次回想。

不过那个晚上我写了一张纸条。人真是奇怪，说不出来的东西，写出来好像就轻松得多。

翌日清晨，当我走到他面前时，他已经背好了画架，那件我曾经披过的外套被他认认真真地穿在身上，他把一张画卷起来放在桌子上，然后眨了眨我所着沉迷的那双蓝色眼睛，说：“我走啦，娜塔。再也不会麻烦你啦。”

我手里紧紧攥着那张纸条，这会儿估计已经皱得连字都看不清楚了。我果然还是没有把纸条放到他上衣口袋里的勇气。我冲了出去，一直到玄关处。那个时候有没有哭我已经不记得了，但是他走远的身影确实是在视线里渐渐朦胧。

他放在桌子上的那张画是一朵红玫瑰，在画的角落还认认真真地写上了“这样玫瑰就不会凋谢了”这样的字句。我看到他还煞费苦心用俄语拼写了我的名字，笔画跟小孩子一样稚嫩，与他潇洒的花体英文签名形成鲜明对比。一想到当时他咬着笔杆写不出来的那副模样，我就忍不住笑出声来。这个时候，总会觉得眼眸湿润，红玫瑰在眼前慢慢变成模模糊糊的红色色块。

之后再没有见过他了。有的时候，觉得他的活泼反而是我平淡枯燥的唯一色彩。

“结束了。”娜塔莎小姐长吁了一口气，眼睛中有晶亮亮的东西在闪烁。“谢谢您，波诺弗瓦先生，我还是第一次说这么多话啊。”

“那还是我的荣幸了。美丽的娜塔莎小姐。”我看到她杯中的茶已经快要见底了，招手示意服务生续杯。“听完您的故事，真是令人唏嘘。”我感叹着，遗憾地闭上眼睛。“您的每一缕发丝的摇动，您的每一次呼吸，都像蝴蝶效应一般，在恋爱中的那个人的心上掀起巨大波澜啊。若我是您的话，我会在他转身离去的时候拉住他的手，踮起脚吻他。”

“不。纵使我每每回忆起这事情，总是潸然坠下一掬遗憾的泪水，但我认为这是最合适的结局了。我想我是惧怕双向恋爱的，若把他留下的话，这份使我矛盾但小心翼翼地呵护的感情会完全变质，甚至会厌恶的。我可不想看到这样啊。”她很释然地笑了。

我蟠然醒悟。就连自诩情场老手的我，也对恋爱这种在生活里再平凡不过的事情有了新的认识。“那么您到美国的目的是……?”我的背有些发酸，于是调整了一个舒服的姿势，抱着双臂半倚在身后的沙发上。

“跟他道个谢。顺便，听听他没讲完的英雄故事。”她站起身，小心翼翼地抚平裙摆上的每一条褶皱，“不过啊，对于在茫茫人海中找到他，我也没有那么执念了。我明天就回国了，谢谢这段时间与您相识，让我能有一个畅谈的知己。”她向我点点头，看向玻璃窗外姗姗来迟的夜景，眼眸里折射出炫目多彩的灯火。

“请允许我再问您一个问题，娜塔莎小姐。否则，我会遗憾不已的。”

“请吧。”

“您在纸条上写了什么？”

她的声音细入蚊声，却虔诚而颤抖。

“……阿尔弗雷德先生，或许你不会知晓，当我初次凝视你的眼眸时，我便清醒地知道，我已经于此刻深深恋上你了。”


End file.
